


Roy Harpar神志不清

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: Jason走了，Jason丢下头罩自己走了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 无差  
> 嗷嗷大叫一整天想吃粮的产物……OTZ  
> 明明是想吃糖，痛哭不止

01

Roy捧着红头罩的头罩，头罩拿眼睛看着Roy，Roy也拿眼睛看着它。

Jason走了，Jason丢下头罩自己走了。Roy凑近了些，像是确认眼前的头罩就是Jason套脑袋的那一个，不是什么第二第三的代替品。

“红头罩。”Roy叫道，“JasonTodd？Jason？Jay bird？Jay？”

头罩没有回答。

当然了，它只是个头罩。Jason呢？Jason走了，跟他的新队友一起行动去了。

Roy捧着头罩抽了抽鼻子。

 

02

Jason看到Roy的时候他正抱着一颗西瓜哭天喊地，蜷缩在沙发上抱着不撒手，嘴巴里嘟嘟囔囔叫着他的名字，喊些什么“不要走”“需要你”的蠢话。

行动中Roy中了招，于是他不得不带着头脑发晕的Roy离开战场以防止这家伙抽出什么武器来敌我不分一通乱轰。他们现在回到了他们的公寓，安全得很，唯一不安全因素就是Roy——疯疯癫癫的Roy。

Jason站在门口踌躇再三，最终走到沙发边并试图夺走Roy怀里的西瓜。

“不——”Roy双手抱着西瓜，一边扯着嗓子喊得撕心裂肺，仿佛Jason夺走了他什么最重要的东西似的。

“放手，Roy。”Jason面无表情，“这他妈一会儿要吃的。”

 

03

“放手，Roy。”头罩说话了。

头罩说话了。

Roy把眼睛瞪得老大，第三次头罩再开口的时候它变成了Jason。Jason被Roy捧着脑袋，Roy拿眼睛看着他，他也拿眼睛看着Roy。

“你没有走。”Roy惊喜极了，他凑近了些去确定那到底是不是真的Jason。

“走去哪？”Jason问，带着他万年冷冰冰英俊帅气的臭脸。

“去你的新队友那里。”Roy回答。他没撒手，他不敢撒手，他得寸进尺，把手臂缠在Jason的脖子上，身体上，再把脸深埋进Jason的颈窝。

Jason臭着脸，但没有拒绝他，反而伸手揽住了他。

这是假的Jason。Roy在心里叹气，真的Jason会一边爆粗口一边推开他。

唉，假的也好啊。

 

04

把Roy怀里西瓜拿走的后果就是他代替了那个西瓜的命运——他被Roy以极其古怪不舒适的姿势抱了满怀，对方那烦人的长发还搔刮着他的下巴和脖子，他伸手想把那些头发弄到一边，结果越弄越多，恨不得一剪子全都给他剪了。

自暴自弃的Jason就开始放任神志不清的Roy，任由Roy的头发落在自己身上，任由Roy拿脸蹭自己的皮肤。

Jason死死地盯着那个被他扔到一旁的西瓜。

都怪你。

西瓜动了动，说，不，都怪你。

是，都怪我。Jason啐了自己一口。

 

05

“都怪你。”Roy藏在头发下的声音闷闷地。他感觉很久没有见到Jason了，自从他们上一次分别后——他们有多久没见了？

“闭嘴。”Jason说，他声音也是冷冰冰的，但Jason放在Roy背上的手可是热乎的，暖洋洋的，Jason身上也暖洋洋的，像个大火炉。

“我才不闭呢，我要说很多。”Roy说，“天啊Jay bird，我真不想跟你分开，泰坦什么都好，就是没有你，你真绝情，挥挥手就把我推出你的生活，我不是你的好朋友吗？”

Roy感觉Jason的手顿了顿，然后他抬起头，看到Jason绷紧的下巴和抿起来的嘴唇，他不敢往上看，生怕从Jason眼睛里看到什么让他扑哧一把掐死心里头跳跃着的小东西。

“你不是我朋友。”Roy听到Jason说，“我没把你当朋友。”

又来了。又来了。

Roy不可承认的有些挫败，但他可了解Jason，嘴巴上是冰，心里头是火。但怎么才能撬开这个冰壳子，让他承认他们是朋友，甚至是比朋友更亲密的存在？

Roy眯着眼睛，手指雀跃着从Jason的胸膛顺着颈部的线条蹦跶到Jason的嘴唇上。

“那让我亲亲你吧。”Roy笑了笑，“让我亲亲你吧，Jay。”

 

06

Roy说的话Jason一个字都没听清，但当对方大胆表达想要吻他的意向时他倒是听得一清二楚。

“你他妈的，滚开。”Jason顺嘴秃噜出这么一句，但他可没推开Roy，当然Roy也没像Jason所希望的那样滚开——他现在神志不清，让他数数都困难。

“让我亲亲你，让我亲亲你，Jay bird。”Roy来来回回说这么几句，单词的发音相互黏连，像是嘴巴里含着糖果。

Jason的的视线从Roy朦胧的眼睛转移到Roy耳边的红发上，他让自己靠在沙发靠背上，Roy也因为他身体倾倒而压下一点来，从某方面来说——这无疑是个邀请。

“滚开，哈珀。”Jason皱着眉，他发现自己的嘴巴里也似乎含上了糖果。

“让我亲亲你。求你了，Jason，让我亲亲你。”Roy贴着Jason的双唇，纤长的睫毛在Jason面前轻轻抖动。

滚开。

Jason脑袋里有声音在大叫，胸口也有声音大叫。但是他仅仅是伸出手将Roy抱得更紧，让他们的吻加深。

 

07

Jason抿着嘴没有说话。而Roy还在祈求他的吻，“求你了，Jay bird。”

“滚开，哈珀。”Jason这么说，但Roy感觉到Jason的手一点没动，还放在他后背，源源不断地给他传送温暖。

“我们是队友，搭档，好朋友。”Roy扯了扯嘴角，努力想着下一个单词，“还是……”

“什么都不是。”Jason冷冰冰地打断了他。

“这可真让我伤心。”Roy的手指转而戳弄Jason的脸颊，“让我的心碎成一瓣一瓣，不让我亲的话我会死的。”

Jason眨了眨眼，Roy抬起眼皮看着他也眨了眨，笑嘻嘻地，“不然，你让我亲一下，我就立刻回泰坦去？你呢就跟你的新队友一起玩，我们就，再也不见？”

Jason盯着Roy看，Roy也盯着Jason。Jason握住Roy的手腕，“记住你的话，Roy。”然后他低下头贴上Roy的唇。

是Jason吻的他，不是他去吻Jason。

Roy眯起眼睛回应，他突然想起来他们很久很久前的那个吻，他们一起含进口中的糖果没有因时间的消逝而融化，那水果的甜味至今仍然在他们两人的舌尖上窜来窜去。

它或许永远都会在，也或许这个吻结束后就消失——谁知道呢。

他唯一希望的就是这个吻永无结束的那一刻。


End file.
